Dark Waltz A Rose By Any Name
by Shinba - Yuki-Onee-san
Summary: A man, driven out of his kingdom of music by his passion for a woman who would never love him. As Erik's new domain; Opera Fantastique, is in the peak of its success, will the phantom fall for a new muse, or will Christine hinder his future ? Please read!
1. Chapter 1, La Opera Fantastique

A man, driven out of his kingdom of music by his passion for a woman who would never love him. As Erik's new domain; La Opera Fantastique, is in the peak of its success, will the phantom fall for a new muse, or will Christine hinder his future ?

**I do not own the Phantom Of The Opera or any of it's characters .**

Whisked away by society. Outcast, Monster, Demon, Gargoyle. All words to describe one man, one man who's horrible disfigurement hid away his talents from the world. A writer, composer, artist and singer. Passionate and loving, comforting and elegant. A man, wallowing in blood, shunned away from the joys of the flesh. His love, a woman who's love for him was tainted with the love of another man. His horror, the demise of the Opera Populair, the destruction of his domain and all that he had owned. His rise, away from the underworlds of the cellars beneath the grounds and his story of love, hate, death and compassion. This story laced with the sadness of a man whose fate was set in stone, even before he had time to object. A man, a phantom, a genius, whose name was Erik.

"Did you hear?"

The young women gathered together, tutu's bobbing up and down, toes bouncing and jumping. They crowded around in a circle, during the break in practice. The long corridor of the dormitories was deserted, aside from the young ballerinas. A blonde spoke quietly, hair sliding down the sides of her face as she spoke. Deep blue eyes watched the girls eerily, excitement trembling behind them.

"The managers decided to hire a singing coach, to help the girls prepare for the new shows!" The girls giggled and whispered in their little circle in the corridors of the dormitry. "I heard the managers say he is coming some time today!"

"Apparently, he wears a mask on one side of his face. He says that no one is to ever take off his mask, or else there shall be some 'dire consequences'." The girls broke into chatter about the man behind the mask. What was he hiding? What were his dire consequences? Who would he teach? What did he look like?

"Oh please Jeanne. I bet your pulling that story right out of your rear end." The girls turned to the single ballerina stretching outside of their mob. She had long ebony hair, eyes of a silvery green and a complexion of sweet honey. long locks of hair draped upon her shoulders and masked part of her face the majority of the time. She laughed as Jeanne flipped her golden blonde hair angrilly. The young ballerina kicked at the air and turned to face the mob of girls.

"I don't pull things out of my behind, Valerie. I am not as carnal as you, thankfully; and it is true. They say at his previous opera house, the Opera Populair, he taught the famous Christine Daae. Though, back then he was known as The Phantom Of The Opera House." Jeanne stood triumphantly as Valerie laughed. "Though, they say one half of his face is amazingly handsome." the girls giggled together, imagining this mysteriously handsom figure.

"I will believe it when I see it." Valerie continued down the hall, hearing snickers from the other ballerinas.

The young ballerina's father and mother had died 5 years ago, after she had begun training to become a ballerina. Both had become so ill, Valerie had to move into the dormitories. She poured all of her essence into ballet and singing. Though no one had heard her sing before, she was getting quite good. Her mother a nurse, and her father a writer, Valerie had lived a poor life filled with disappointment and misery. The other girls would laugh at Valerie's lack of money, but she knew it was simply because they knew she was better than them. The managers had invited Valerie to live in the dormitories after her parents had died, proving Valerie's talents.

Valerie pranced down the halls, spinning and twirling until she reached Meg's room. Ruffling her tutu, the young ballerina peered into the small space, softly pushing the door aside.

"Meg? Are you in here?" The young woman asked, entering the bedroom slowly.

"Ah, yes. I'm here. I was just reading some letters." Meg replied, seated at her desk, papers scattered along its edges. Meg and her mother, Madame Giry, had come to the opera house not too long ago after the incident involving the Opera Populair. Mme. Giry taught the ballerinas and Meg studied to be one. Valerie had found her self growing closer to Meg, as they were both very similar. Valerie knelt down beside Meg, grinning widely.

"Did you hear about the new voice coach?" She asked. Meg shook her head.

"Well, Jeanne is spreading around that he is some man with half of a distorted face, half a beautiful one. He wears a mask, and apparently used to teach the famous Christine Daae. She said at the Opera Populair, they called him"

"... The phantom of the opera." Meg concluded. Valerie then tilted her head softly, as she always did when she didn't understand.

"You know of him? Then, that means its true? He's truly real?" Valerie bustled with excitement, while Meg sat unmoving. Her eyes lie open, staring at nothing. Her lip trembling softly as goosebumps formed on her skin.

"Maman... maman, I must go tell maman!" Meg rose from her seat and swiftly ran past Valerie and out of the room. She dashed down the halls, Valerie following behind her.

"Meg! Whats wrong?" Meg turned the corner and Valerie hurried after her. As the young ballerina turned, she stopped, nearly slamming into Meg. She looked onto the stage, as the managers stood, facing everyone in the backstage. Valerie noticed the other ballerinas crowded together still, the stage hands as well as the dancers and singers all standing around, watching the manager's intensely.

"We have an announcement." Monsieur Paquet began. "As I assume some of you may know by now, we are gaining an addition to our humble Opera house!" The girls squealed and the stage hands laughed. Meg made her way over to her mother, who nodded silently. Valerie moved closer onto the backstage, watching the managers as intently as everyone else. Was this talk of a man behind a mask truly real?

"His name, is Erik. He taught at the Opera Populair before the accident. He had taught the famous Christine Daae and has been recommended by our very wonderful Mme. Giry." Valerie looked at her dance instructor as Meg looked down sullenly.

"Now, before he arrives, he has some rules he wishes to be explained to you all. Firstly, he is to choose who he teaches, by talent. He will be staying in the base of the Opera House, as he had when he taught in the Opera Populair. You are not to go down there unless he gives you a specific invitation. Box three is his own, we are not to go in it... I believe thats all."

"You are never to remove his mask. You must never, remove his mask." Mme. Giry added. Everyone fell silent, as the madame made her way to the managers. "Erik is a smart boy. You mustn't speak ill of him, under any circumstance."

Monsieur Paquet laughed. "Madame Giry, I haven't the slightest idea what your talking abut. Look, you are scaring the poor little ballerinas."

Monsieur Demers finally chimed in and said "Ah, monsieur has finally arrived." Everyone looked around for the man with the mask. The ballerina's giggled and looked, the stage hands grinned and stared. All looking for this man, to see who was truly named the Phantom Of The Opera. Valerie's eyes searched carefully, and then she found him. Walking in through the shadows of the stage, emerging from the darkness. Valerie watched him step into the light, a white mask covering half of his face, slick black hair tucked back. His eyes of a dark silver, a long slender body covered by a dark black suit. Valerie's heartbeat quickened as her curiosity grew.

"Monsieur Demers. Monsieur Paquet. Thank you for inviting me to your Opera house. I'm sure La Opera Fantasique will surpass all others." The man spoke with grace and charm. The ballerinas swooned and giggled, each one's eyes captured by this man.

"Yes! Monsieur, we are all very happy to have you. Let me introduce you to Madeline and Charlotte, our leads. As well as Gabriel and Jacques."

The four stepped forward, bowing graciously, but Erik's attention was elsewhere. He nodded and began walking off stage.

"Tomorrow morning I shall begin the training. Until then, I bid you farewell monsieur's." Erik returned once more to the darkness, the sound of his footsteps fading quickly. It was so surreal, had that man truly just been before them? He was there one moment, and gone the next. Everyone stood for a moment, astounded by the man who had supposedly just appeared; however, it wasn't long until the managers and madame Giry were ordering everyone back to their practicing. Valerie watched the ballerinas giggle and chat while they practiced, then turned to face Meg. Young Meg's face was white as snow; she hadn't moved since Erik had arrived. Her voice came out in a small whisper, barely audible to Valerie.

"He's returned."

"What?" Valerie asked, touching Meg's arm softly.

"He's here. The phantom of the opera."

* * *

Night had fallen over the large opera house. The ballerinas retreated to their dormitories, chatting excitedly about none other than the elusive "phantom of the opera." The girls giggled and laughed about how handsome he was, his grace, the sensual tone of his voice. Valerie sat in the door way, feeling less like one of the girls as ever.

"Oh Jeanne. Once he hears you sing, he'll be head over heels for you!" one ballerina squealed.

"Not that he isn't already captivated by your beauty!" another chimed.

"Did you see him look your way? he didn't even look at anyone else!"

"Perhaps he was watching you dance from the shadows during practice!" Jeanne raised her hand and waved towards herself. The girls leaned in, not a peep from any of them. Long blonde and brown curls bobbed up and down as the girls listened closely.

"I have a plan." Jeanne said quietly. "I will sing for him, before training begins with the other singers. He will be blown away by my talents, and demand that he teach me at once! Then, we will fall in love," the girls sighed with amazement. Having had enough of their melodramatic imaginations, Valerie stood, each girl turning to stare at her. The young ballerina, averted her deep green eyes from the circle of stares. The young ballerinas sat in silence, staring at Valerie's soft honey skin, her dark ebony hair, her strong dancer's legs. Valerie started out the door, but, just as she exited the room, she turned back and smirked.

"Jeanne. He wasn't looking at you. If your going to live in a fairytale, at least make it realistic."

Valerie heard Jeanne call out as she began down the halls. Her silk nightgown trailed behind her, it's pink shade glistening against the moonlight that shone through the windows. Valerie let down her long, dark hair and sighed with relief. She couldn't breath in that room with all those girls, gushing and gossiping about everything. Valerie twirled and danced down the halls, her footsteps silent in the sleepy halls. She found herself twirling onto the stage, staring out at the empty rows of seats. She lit the gas lantern and stood right at the front of the stage. The young ballerina breathed in the scent of copper wood, painted walls and the freshly cleaned seats. She imagined the feeling of the lights beating down on her, her heartbeat quickening. She stepped forward and pushed her hands outwards, closing her eyes.

Valerie sang, her voice echoing off of the walls of the theater. Sweet melodies of an old nursery rhyme her mother used to sing filled the room. She imagined the stage, lit up brightly, the theatre packed, sold out down to the last seat. She imagined all eyes watching her, seeing her, listening to her as she sang. She imagined her long white gown, covered with baby blue lace and ribbons. Her hair tied back, bangs neatly placed on the sides of her face. She imagined this dream, this future. She glistened and shone, her smile as bright as the sun. But as she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but the darkness of the empty theater and her tired, old nightgown. But as Valerie retreated to the dormitory, in hopes the others had fallen asleep, she felt the stage illuminate behind her. She spun around to see each of the lights on the stage lit.

The voice thundered around Valerie as she watched the lights flicker. The voice sang sweet lullabies as Valerie felt her body begin to move. She danced and twirled and jumped and spun. She sang along with The voice, calling out to it tenderly. The impervious passion in his voice, the notes filled with such lust that it made her blush. Valerie could feel his gaze upon her, could feel him listen to her song, she could swear he was holding her gently, guiding her steps. She called out to the voice, and he returned her call. She danced until her legs went numb, sang until her voice run dry. And finally, at the end of their song, she found herself alone once more. Moving swiftly, Valerie skipped down the long dark corridors and slipped into her bed, her heart still beating as fast as the rhythm of a drum.

There wasn't a stir in the dormitory, not a sound in the halls. All that could be heard, was the blatant beating of Valerie's heart.

* * *

**Thank you very much for having read the first chapter ! This is my first time writing a Phantom Of The Opera fanfic, and I was hoping to keep Erik in character. You know, charming and mysterious . I hope you enjoyed this, I pray you will review and favorite !**

**By the way, this is set a few years after the destruction of La Opera Populair, and Christine's departure with Raoul. Please review and favorite !**


	2. Chapter 2 , Una Voce Poco Fa

**I do not own the Phantom Of The Opera or any of it's characters .**

Valerie leaned against the wall, out casted by the other ballerinas as usual. She listened reluctantly to their endless chatter, staring at the hard white of the dormitory walls. Talk of the Phantom had continued through the week, though no one had seen him since their initial meeting.

"Oooh, I wonder when he's going to call you Jeanne! Everyone knows you have the best voice of the ballerinas. He's probably just preparing for you." A young ballerina chirped, brushing Jeanne's hair softly.

"Or maybe, he's watching you from the darkness right now Jeanne. He must have been captivated by your beauty!" Another chimed. Each girl giggled with delight in the thought of him watching their every move. Valerie grunted. The thought of a man watching her from the shadows was creepy, not romantic.

"I doubt he's a stalker Marie, and if he was? He would certainly not be stalking you, Jeanne." Valerie pushed off of the wall the was leaning on and walked towards the door, listening to the hateful comments thrown at her. But in a second, each voice hushed.

"Come now girls, she's just jealous because she knows she's too ugly for _Erik_ to ever want to teach her." The girls laughed as Valerie walked down the hall. She tugged at her tutu as she walked, remembering the dream she had. She had been dancing and singing, along with a man who's voice lifted her heart right out of her chest. Valerie hummed to herself, prancing down the halls. She hated the days when all she did was wait for practice. There was nothing new in the Opera House since Erik had arrived. Practice for the upcoming show continued on as usual, there were no private lessons, no elaborate surprises. Valerie guessed it was that exact thing that made everyone so much more excited.

The young ballerina stared at her fingers. She remembered the warmth that filled them, the happy smile that laced her mouth. Valerie stood in the hall and closed her eyes, humming the tune of the song that they sang together. She continued down the hall towards Meg's room, humming cheerfully.

* * *

Erik spread the blood red lace over the black blanket, carefully draping them over his thick mattress. He had out done himself; a palace fit for a king, created in nothing but a mere week. The managers had been more that open to giving Erik some spending money. Erik appreciated their hospitality and had intended on teaching the greatest voice in the Opera house in return, but he guessed he had already found it. The young ballerina whose voice flew like angels, her beauty unfaltering. She was definitely a ballerina, for her movements were sleek and quick as she sang. Erik was determined to find this light copper skinned ballerina, though he knew it was an easy task.

Erik walked carefully up the stairs to the stage hands left. He had long since grown accustomed to walking along the shadows, and this opera house was no different. He was able to travel from place to place without a single person noticing. He found comfort in seeing, but never being seen. Darkness provided a certain homelike feeling for him, it was a place where he could always confine in.

Erik paused as he listened to voices drawing near. He drew his body deeper into the shadows, listening carefully to the chatter.

"God, I hate Valerie." One voice snarled.

"I know, she's so mean to Jeanne for no reason! And everyone else too." Another one chimed in. Erik paused, _Valerie?_

_"_You know why it is though. Her parents, they died so long ago. No one was ever around to raise her properly. But I mean, even IF they were around, her mother was black, wasn't she? They probably wouldn't have been able to do any better."

The girls erupted in laughter at the cruel joke. Erik backtracked, his curiosity rising steadily. He thought carefully about their words, and determined that this "Valerie" must have been the copper skinned girl from that night. He backed slowly down the hall, stepping swiftly without a sound. He hurried down the hall, avoiding the mob of ballerinas headed his way. He stopped at the end of the hall and knocked tensely at the door 3 times.

"Come in."

Erik turned the knob and smirked slightly.

"I have a request."

* * *

"VALERIE? VALERIE MOLYNEUX?" Jeanne shouted.

Monsieur Demers smiled nervously, not wanting to upset the eccentric ballerina.

"Yes. Monsieur Erik has requested she go down to the cellars tonight to practice singing. I'm sorry if you thought either wise."

Jeanne huffed and puffed. The ballerinas stood with their mouths wide open, filled with surprise. Each painted face was creased with amazement. The young girls were surprised, but the most amazed out of the lot of them was Valerie. She waited until there was a break in the shouting, and asked with a small voice,

"But, why me?" Jeanne snapped around and shouted at Valerie

"He _OBVIOUSLY _made a HUGE mistake. He must have just gotten the wrong name! Let me go speak to him.."

Monsieur Paquet raised his hand and looked Jeanne in the eye angrilly.

"No, you were not asked to see him. Valerie, please hurry to his quarters to begin practice, Jeanne, return to your rehearsal. We haven't the time to waste on this subject." Jeanne stopped in her tracks as Monsieur Paquet beckoned to Valerie. The ballerina walked hesitantly out of the crowd and was rushed down the hall with Monsieur Demers. Valerie looked back to see Jeanne's face redder than a tomato, her eyes burning like fire.

* * *

Erik prepared for his first ever student. He had planned to first see how well she could handle singing Una Voce Poco Fa by Rossini. If they got past that, he would teach her about pitch and attention to dynamics. He was nervous, he had never taught someone in person. For Christine, he was always in the shadows, always hiding from her beautiful white face. Erik picked up a red rose with his signature black velvet bow on it. He touched the delicate petals softly, remembering her. The look of her hair, the sleek of her shape. The sound of her voice....

"..Monsieur?" Erik looked up quickly, snapping out of his thoughts. The young ballerina stood out in his darkened domain. Her bright white tutu was a light in the darkness. Her hair draped over her face, tucked behind her ear on one side. It reached below her breast, which was bulging with cleavage. Erik's eyes wandered down to her legs which stood strongly, sleek and thick. They began to move closer to him hesitantly until they stood before him. A hand shot out at him, followed by a big smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

"I am Valerie. It's a pleasure, Monsieur." She curtsied and awaited for him to take her hand. Erik took her hand and kissed it, then trailed his eyes up to her's.

"My name is Erik, madame." He gestured towards his piano. "Shall we begin?"

---

They practiced for hours, what felt like only a few minutes. Her voice was like a waterfall, flowing soundly, then crashing down on you with such pressure that you have no option but to be amazed. Erik played and she sang; he never even got the chance to teach. Erik watched her face as she sang. Her expression jumped and sank, twisting and changing. He smiled at her face changes and she noticed. He watched as she turned away, trying to hide the red in her face. After they finished, Erik reached for a rose and slipped it into her hands.

"Your voice is beautiful, you have done well." Her eyes lit up; Erik could tell that praise was not something she received often. "You will come here every day until the production. Tell the managers that I request that you have the lead."

Her face dropped, and she stared at her feet. "Than.. thank you monsieur; however, I cannot take your offer. I just, I can't. I have to go now monsieur." The young ballerina pushed the rose back into Erik's hand and quickly jaunted towards the stairs. Erik watched until she was gone, then set the rose down on the table. He unbuttoned his shirt and sat down. _Interesting ._

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the long wait ! my computer broke down, so i can only use the family's computer, so updates will be very slow . sorry for those who were waiting !  
_


End file.
